


A Very Merry Christmas

by Kakashifan727



Series: Stitches and Bones [3]
Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Dom/sub, F/M, First Time for Everything Fest, Kissing, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, She knows what she wants and is gonna get it, Teasing, Tongue use, like invisible, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashifan727/pseuds/Kakashifan727
Summary: Top!Sally/Bottom!JackMaybe some mood whiplash?Jack presents Sally with a gift on Christmas; she reciprocates. Based on a comic idea I had, and since I’m a much better writer, here you go!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowthefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowthefox/gifts).



“Jack, why are you wearing that outfit? It’s time to go to sleep, isn’t it? We’ve done so many things today, I’m honestly exhausted...”

 

Sally’s voice called out, turning Jack’s attention from the wrapped present he had been reaching for. He half turns to her, a grin on his skull as he holds the small parcel against his hip. He was excited, finally having perfected the gift; now all he had to do was give it to her. It would be the perfect Christmas present. Yet he was still anxious, unease floating around in the part of him that would have been his stomach had he any internal organs.

 

“Well, you put so much time and effort into making it for me...How could I not wear it!? But never mind that, can you come here for a second? I admit I forgot about one particular present that I was going to give you.”

 

“Another present? But Jack...you’ve already done so much for me today...”

 

Sally asked, confusion clearly displayed on her features. Jack simply smiled, walking across the room over to her with the gift in hand.

 

“Yes, well...in all the excitement today, I had honestly forgotten about it until I saw it here. I want to give it to you now, before we turn in for the night. It  _ is  _ your Christmas present, after all.”

 

“Oh, is that why you’re still dressed like Santa Claus?”

 

“Well...I don’t want to give it away, but the outfit is part of the surprise, you see.”

 

“Part of the surprise?”

 

“Yes; don’t worry. You’ll understand soon enough, my love.”

 

“Speaking of the Santa outfit, I finished up the hat and beard for you again. Some of the threads seemed loose, so I re-stitched them. I was coming in to give it to you, but then this happened…”

 

“Oh, thank you Sally! I admit I’ve been wanting to wear the entire ensemble for a while now. It simply didn’t feel complete without it! But first, I’d like you to take this, before I forget!”

 

“But...oh, alright...I  _ still  _ don’t understand why you’re wearing it now though.”

 

Sally sighed, an exhausted smirk on her face. He swore he could see a glimmer of something in her eyes, but was unable to tell exactly what as she walked toward him. He had to suppress the feeling building in his rib cage, else he would give himself away. He couldn’t help being excited though; his phalanges trembled as he held the gift meant for his beloved. She unwrapped it easily enough, setting the Santa hat on the floor beside her to do so, confusion dotting her features as she eyed the simple, tiny box that fit into her palm. As realization dawned on her, her lips parted open as a breathless whisper escaped them.

 

“Jack…What’s this!?”

 

Her voice was nearly gone from the shock, and he noticed her tiny form trembling as she took the box and held it open in front of her. He understood why; he simply hoped it was for the same reason his phantom heart was bursting out of his rib cage. 

 

“It’s my most precious gift to you. Christmas is the reason we are together now. It made sense to me that I do this now, on the day that we finally fell in love two years ago.”

 

He easily took one of her hands in his—marveling at the softness of it compared to his hard bones—before carefully using his other hand to take the ring out of the box, placing it delicately on her stitched finger.

 

“Sally...my dearest friend, if you don’t mind, would you please stay by my side?”

 

“I...I—“

 

He saw her eyes start to tear up then, a blush coming over the blue skin on her face and making her all the more enchanting. She really was cute, no matter how she looked; the tears streaming down her face made him want to reach out and hold her, though the box in her arms would have complicated matters. That didn’t seem to matter to her however, as she leapt into his chest, nearly toppling him with the force. He had to wrap his arms around her tightly in order to balance them both so they did not fall onto the wooden floor. Soft, small sobs began to erupt out of her tiny frame, making his chest ache as he wrapped his arms around her even tighter. Tear streaked eyes looked up at him with an expression he couldn’t quite place.

 

“Yes, Yes! Of course my answer is yes! We will always be together, now and forever…”

 

She simply buried her head in his chest, Jack content to let her stay there as long as needed, running one of his hands along her red hair. Finally, she seemed to calm down somewhat, tears no longer running at the edges of her eyes. 

 

“I’m not sure what to do, now. This doesn’t feel real. Am I dreaming?”

 

He let out a laugh then, pressing his nasal bone against the edge of her nose, holding her even tighter and lifting her onto his long legs.

 

“If it is a dream, I’d rather not wake up! You have no idea how happy you’ve made me! Oh, this is wonderful!”

 

“Oh Jack... I’m the one who should be saying that!”

 

“There was some reason you came in here in the first place, wasn’t there?”

 

Her face flushed pink then, Sally eyes avoiding his sockets as she turned her head away from him shyly. She shrugged out of his grasp then, standing up as he soon followed suit.

 

“Oh, right...What I came here for…”

 

She simply stared at the hat, now discarded on the floor, before picking it up and dusting it off. 

 

“Do you mind...if I help you put the hat on? I’d rather do it myself, so nothing is messed up.”

 

“Hm? I suppose not...Here, I’ll crouch down.”

 

He offers, Sally simply shaking her head at him as a smile erupts on her features.

 

“Oh no, please, don’t trouble yourself! I can just use this step stool here…”

 

He watches as she takes a small stool—one that he kept nearby in case she needed to reach things—placing it a few feet in front of him before stepping on it gingerly. Sally held the hat out in front of her carefully, an odd twinkle in her eye as she placed it on top of his round skull, adjusting it every so often so that it wouldn’t slip off. Her hands then began trailing down his face in an odd sort of caress until they found his cheekbones. She held that pose for a moment, his sockets gazing at her inquisitively as he looked up at her—which, he thought, wasn’t such a bad angle. 

 

He often had to crane his neck to look down at her, thanks to his unusually tall frame. This view granted him a new insight on her features;  the way her stitches perfectly lined her neck and chest, how her dress seemed to cling against her petite frame. How her face was so beautiful as her red yarn hair flowed onto her shoulders, the light from the ceiling framing her just right, her cloth skin seeming to glow softly. It caused something in him to stir, his phantom heart racing for some reason as he felt the marrow in his bones rush to his head. He hoped it wasn’t showing on his face—then again bones didn’t really blush, per say. 

 

“There! The hat is fitted on perfectly, snug as a bug. Now, if you could close your eyes so I can do the same with the beard.”

 

Her soft words shake him out of his trance, or possibly back into it, as he can feel the cloth of her fingers gently pressing against his cheeks. 

 

“Close my eyes? What are you planning, my dear?”

 

There’s a smirk on his face now, though he does as she says and closes his sockets. Her voice sounds mischievous to him now, an undercurrent of something else in her enunciation that sends sparks up his spine. 

 

“Mmmm...Planning? Nothing. You’ll be less likely to move if you can’t see my hands moving towards your skull. You just look so dashing in that outfit—and seeing you so happy wearing something I made—well, it makes me  _ want _ you even more.”

 

He felt her soft, cloth hands gently caress his skull—too lovingly for her to just be positioning his head properly. Jack had to do his best to resist the temptation to open his eyes, not wanting to ruin the so called ‘surprise’ Sally was attempting to give him. His marrow began to race again as it dawned on him what exactly she was doing. Her lips pressed against his mouth, running along his odd lips and tickling them as he felt her explore, surprising him as he felt a warmth start to form in the area around his pelvic bones. Jack hadn’t felt this sensation ever before, it was completely new to him; then again he hadn’t felt much of anything until his precious rag doll entered his death. 

 

His dear Sally had began making him experience things he never could have imagined; at least not on his own. It had been quite a while since they had done anything intimate, thanks to his hectic work schedule—and certainly nothing resembling sex. He was simply too worried about his dear rag doll and how she would fare afterwards—through no fault of her own. 

 

It wasn’t that she was weak or fragile; indeed Jack knew Sally was much stronger than himself, of that he was certain. He wanted it to be special for her after all, like all the books she had shown him regarding the subject—ones he had secretly began reading himself in the dead of night while she slept next to him, straining to understand the material. It was certainly difficult; as comprehending emotion never was a strong point of his, The Master of Fright being more focused on the logical and scientific approach to things. 

 

Not that he  _ didn’t _ want to be with her in that way; Most of him was concerned about  _ his own _ capabilities in that area. Being a skeleton, he wasn’t exactly ‘equipped’ to give Sally pleasure, not in the manner her novels so passionately described. He could still feel the sensations easily enough, though they were changed from when he had a body of flesh, the proof of that stirring his spine even now. But he was willing to try this, for her, his beloved. If that's what she wanted, then by god he would do his damn best to make sure things went right for her.

 

Maybe it was this that made him put off the topic of sex for so long, as well as Sally’s shyness whenever the concept of becoming intimate to that degree was brought up. But now, with her mouth planting many smaller, chaste kisses against his stitched lips, he wondered if she had finally gotten over her hesitation. Was it his gift? His promise to her, that they would be together for all eternity, that had spurred her to act like this? Or had she simply wanted him for so long, Jack missing the signs she had often gave him—too lost in his own doubts to even see it as a possibility?

 

“S-Sally—”

 

He barely formed the words before he felt something press into his open mouth, it’s odd texture surprising him as it slipped inside. It was her tongue, he realized, busily exploring the inside of his mouth. A muffled groan of pleasure escaped him, as her tongue managed to find his own, wrapping itself around his like a snake. This continued for some time, Jack thankful he didn’t have lungs nor the need to breathe as the kiss deepened, making his legs tremble and nearly buckle underneath him.

 

He had thought to surprise her with his gift initially, but it seemed she was the one who surprised him. That was fine; he rather enjoyed surprises. But to think Sally could be so...passionate in showing her affections for him nearly made his skull spin. It was a new side of her, one that he wasn’t entirely used to seeing. Even after living together for little over half a year now, their love hadn’t diminished in the slightest. In fact it had grown, spurred by his constant days working and keeping them from spending too long together despite her now taking up a room in his manor. God knows the place was large—and lonely enough—to support another soul, and there was no one else he’d rather have with him. Her mere presence in the morning gave him the strength to keep trudging on despite the darkness in his soul.

 

He did feel slightly guilty of the days he had come home, emotionally exhausted from dealing with the Mayor and his demands— his perfectionism pressing him to do more work; often locking himself in his study for hours at a time. Only to fall into bed late in the night, barely able to wrap his long arms around her when he found her sleeping his bed—probably because she was missing him out of loneliness—before his eyelids closed from sheer tiredness.

 

It only made this moment all the more poignant for him, and he wanted the pair of them to enjoy it as much as they could. No interruptions, just the two of them, finally able to show each other the affection and passion that they had withheld for years for fear of the townspeople spurning them. Smitten with their King as they were, he knew they would have never approved of such a thing had it happened sooner than it did. Thankfully, the town’s adoration for him simmered after the Christmas incident and he had made his relationship with Sally clearer—though he still had his fair share of admirers among the more...enthusiastic of his citizens.

 

As Sally presses her body into him, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull his skull closer to her face, he feels something in the air shift. Dealing with so many tricks and traps over the years had heightened his sixth sense—one of the few things he was proud of his title as Pumpkin King—his body instinctively reacting as he feels Sally pitch forward, the panicked gasp she lets out making his bones freeze, the stool clattering loudly to the ground. He quickly wraps his long arms around her small frame, the inertia of the fall causing them to both tumble to the floor awkwardly, his trembling legs acting as a sort of buffer because of their length. Giving her a once over with his sockets and seeing that she was more or less fine, if not shaken, Jack sighs with relief as he gently pulls her out from on top of him.

 

“Are you alright? That was quite a tumble we just took…”

 

“Oh, I was a little surprised, but I’m fine. You were there to catch me after all...And I know you always will be.”

 

Sally responded, the smile on her face genuine as she stared him straight in the sockets. He begins to separate them, carefully rearranging his long legs before he sees the odd twinkle in her eyes again, a pale hand placed on his chest to stop him from moving.

 

“Wait! Can we...stay like this? I want to...try something.”

 

“Alright…”

 

She turned her gaze away from him then, a blush coming over her face as her hands started to travel to the fluffy collar around his neck. Having designed the outfit, Sally knew exactly how to tug the collar down without stretching the fabric too much. The blush on her blue skin only deepened when her eyes focused on his exposed neck and collarbone, understanding what it meant. She had been expecting his usual black attire underneath the Santa outfit, as that was how he usually wore the ensemble. This made her hands tremble slightly as she continued to pull the fabric down, slowly exposing the bones of his rib cage. He simply lifted his head up slightly, meeting hers to press a couple kisses on her reddening cheeks before breaking the contact with a sly smirk.

 

“Is this what you meant? I guess you could say this is the second part of your present, hm? How do yo— _ O-oooh dear _ …”

 

Jack’s question was drowned out by a whimper—a deep growl that he didn’t realize at first was coming from him. He looks down, watching his love’s delicate fingers gently tease his rib cage before dipping down deeper to touch his vertebrae. He felt his bones tremble, another groan escaping his skull as she went along the ridges in his spine; caressing each one and making his back arch in response. It was as if her teasing hands were stringing him along like a puppet, guiding his movements and reactions.

 

Of course, she was the only one who could make him react like this. The feeling of her delicate fingers running along his sternum and spinal column almost teasingly made his bones rattle. God, how he had missed her—his most precious friend, and now dearest lover. It was worth the nearly sleepless nights and deary days he spent preparing for October for this single, intimate moment between the two of them.

 

“S-Sally...I understand you are eager, and I do share your—enthusiasm, b-but...The floor isn’t exactly the most c-comfortable place for this. If you could give me a moment, we can continue this s-someplace more—suitable.”

 

Again, he stifled a moan as her fingers delicately ran along his spinal column, her other hand focusing on his individual ribs, her touch sending more jolts coursing through him than his electric chair at full voltage. It also didn’t help that she had adjusted herself so that she was sitting on top of him, her knee pressing up against the bottom of his pelvis every time she moved. It was excruciating, yet pleasant, and Jack certainly couldn’t deny the aching in his bones nor the intense thudding of his phantom heart against his chest—faster and louder than he had ever felt it before. His sockets fluttered at her touch—as much as they could anyway, being bones—before he used his free hand to hoist himself up slightly, ignoring the sensation Sally’s knee gave him as it dragged against his pelvic bone with intoxicating force. 

 

He gently scooped her up in his long arms, still sitting on the floor, moving his head closer to plant a line of kisses from the stitch on her forehead to her rosy lips. As he felt her press against him to return his affections, Jack pulled his head back suddenly, teeth flashing white with a devilish grin as he lowered his voice to sound as deep as possible. 

 

“Don’t look at me so...pleadingly like that, dear. You have  _ no idea _ ...what exactly you’re doing to me. Now, my love, how about we continue this properly in the bedroom?”

 

His phantom heart fluttered against his chest erratically as she let out a small chuckle, stitched hand covering her mouth. Oh, how he loved her! She was the only person he had felt this feeling for, either in his life and death. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. Her breath tickled his neck as she spoke, her voice making something inside him shake, bones trembling despite his attempt to keep himself composed. 

 

“Of course...Lead the way, my dearest love.”

 

He stood up, knees popping as he lifted himself to his full height. Despite his predicament, Sally’s arms clinging around his neck and providing him with more warmth, he was able to take a few unsteady steps and open the study door into the hallway. He nearly stumbled as he attempted to traverse the distance to his bedroom, Sally giving him a worried look as her face flashed with concern.

 

“Oh, did I hurt you? Maybe I was too enthusiastic...”

 

“N-no…I’m f-fine.” 

 

He gulped out almost too fast, his voice nearly cracking and sounding horribly unconvincing. Sally just stared into his sockets then, a frown on her face as one of her hands came up to caress his skull.

 

“Jack?”

 

“Trust me, I’m alright...Just a little overstimulated, I t-think. No one’s ever really…”

 

He puts a hand to his rib cage then, his sockets glazed over as he once again began taking small steps across the hallway. She smiles at him again, her eyes roaming over his form in a hungry way that made him shiver as her voice became strangely seductive.

 

“I suppose we’ll have to do it more often then!”

 

“Mmmm…”

 

After what seemed like an eternity to his aching bones and pounding ‘heart’, they had finally made their way to his bedroom, Jack walking over and easily setting the two of them down onto his abnormally long bed. He offered that she be the one to lie down, dearly wanting to make her experience the same sensations she gave him, but Sally was quite insistent on finishing what she started; pinning him down onto the comforter with her body, the fabric of her dress pressing along his bones—even going so far as to trap his hips again with her dainty legs—preventing him from really moving. 

 

He was slightly surprised to be in the same position he had found himself in before. Not that he minded; he was quite content with letting her take the lead, after all the adventures they had had today. He was rather interested to see where she would take things, his bones tingling with anticipation as he felt her hands once again pull down the rest of the suit, exposing his most of his upper torso and most of his spine. Yes...not having to be in charge of something for once was perfectly acceptable, he mused, barely able to form the thought as her mouth once again pressed along his, planting hard kisses on his skull.

 

He felt his hips buck underneath her, a deep guttural moan escaping his lips as his head tried to move backwards in the hold of her soft, caring hands. A leftover involuntary reaction from when he had been alive, he can only assume. He wasn’t entirely sure; he had never really been one for such pleasures while he was alive, being a workaholic in both his life and death. Indeed, the only reason he came to know such tenderness and love now was because of the patient and tender care of the woman seated atop him. Though, he smirked, what she was doing now was anything but tender—not that he was complaining in the slightest. 

 

He was certainly excited to see this new side of his love, her sudden passion surprising even him as her tongue once again slipped into his mouth. Had she finally overcome her fears, the chains that were cast on her by her overbearing—yet well intentioned—creator? For the man had certainly meant well, even if the Doctor’s methods had been wrong. 

 

Unfortunately the man’s actions had left an obviously harmful imprint on his beloved’s psyche; one that took much coaxing and care on Jack’s part to mend. He was still worried about his rag doll, despite her reassurances she was all right. Some nights, when he was still kept awake by his wandering thoughts, he swore he could hear her thrash about in her room, as if hounded by some invisible demon. He often got up by this point, spine tingling with worry, slippered feet padding along the dark hallways carefully, asking for permission to go into her room. When no immediate answer was forthcoming, he worriedly opened the door, whispering out an apology for invading her privacy—only to rush to her bedside when the dim lantern light finally lay across her huddled form. 

 

She often was clutching a pillow, arms and legs wrapped around the fabric as if she was desperately trying to use it as a shield of some sort. He usually had to carefully coax her out of her stupor with calm words, and a reassuring hand. This sometimes led to him gently lifting her into his arms, ignoring her protests—the poor thing worried she would be a bother—and taking her into his own room, setting her on the bed and holding her close as he whispered more reassurances into her ear or just simply talked to her about his day. She had quickly fallen asleep soon after, Sally’s warmth also making him drowsy as he gently stared at her sleeping face.

 

It was a stark contrast to what was happening now, Sally’s eyes bright and shining with the warmth of her love for him, her body language anything but melancholy as she shifted atop him. It was quite a sight, seeing her so animatedly caressing his bones with her fingers, sometimes even pressing her mouth against his sternum and ribs for quick, almost imperceptible kisses. He felt like he was melting under her touch, half lidded sockets barely able to focus on her beautifully shaped face as she smiled mischievously at him—and she hadn’t even gotten to the more sensitive areas of his body yet! She focused on his vertebrae, kneading her fingers gently along the ridges and even cupping her hands around the oddly shaped bones.

 

“ _ Aahh…” _

 

All he can do is moan as her hands work his spinal column, enjoying the warmth of her body heat atop him, her touch both relaxing and stimulating at the same time. She stops after a few minutes however, the sensation of her hands leaving his spine making him whimper pleadingly, the spot starting to feel cold as air brushes along it. He looks up for a moment, to see his love already busy at work trying to get the rest of the garment off of him, arching his back slightly to accommodate her and make it easier. He shivers as the last of the ensemble is removed, exposing the rest of his bones to the cool night air, the back of his pelvic bone and spinal cord pressing into the comforter. Though the cold is soon replaced by warmth, his love tenderly enveloping him as much as she was able. Which was quite a bit, as he was rather skinny, being bones and all. Whimpers freely escape him now as he feels her lips press hard and rough kisses around the inside curves of his pelvis. His body shakes as he feels the soft, wet and warm texture of her tongue drag along his sensitive area, and he has to clutch the bedsheets with his phalanges in order to keep himself from involuntarily bucking his hips forward again lest he accidentally hurt her. 

 

She continues to wrap her tongue and lips around his bones, slicking the porous surfaces and sometimes even going so far as to suck on them. This drives him mad; hands scrabbling at the comforter and heavy grunts of desire erupting out of his mouth, when he isn't pitifully moaning her name, which only spurs her on faster. He swears he can feel her shake against him, an odd scent making its way into his nostrils and making his heart race. He had a clue of what it was. He feels guilty that he cannot reciprocate in kind, and that his body shows no visible signs of arousal. Though he doubt she would let him touch her, at least not right now, the way she was still so lovingly touching and caressing his bones. He tries to speak, to express his own desire to make her feel the same as she is doing to him, but it comes out in a breathy whisper.

 

“Are...y-you sure I...can’t—“

 

He can barely form words now, a finger pressed against his lips to stop him from speaking.

 

“No dear, it’s...fine. You’ve done enough for me...today. Now it’s  _ my turn _ to do something for you, for once. Though, I am being a tad selfish here, hehehe.”

 

“...”

 

He didn’t respond; couldn’t respond, really, as she had already moved on to his exposed pelvis, spreading his legs apart so she could reach the odd protrusion at the end of his spine with her opened mouth. As soon as her lips dragged against the beginning of his tailbone, teeth and tongue lightly ghosting over the bone as they made a trail, running around from back to front, a shriek escaped his skull that made her jump in shock. He groaned once again as that action made her mouth dislodge against his front with a wet pop, his love looking down on him with the most caring expression on her stitched face. He trembled again, unable to contain the odd feelings fluttering about in his phantom heart, the warmth spreading through his bones unlike anything he had felt before. Well, maybe it was similar to the sensation he felt when he had seen Christmas Town for the first time, but intensified to a unknown degree.

 

“A-are you ok!?”

 

She asks him, concern dripping in her voice, her face now close to his skull as she stares into his half closed sockets. Bereft of the sensation of her mouth on his body, his bones aching with need now from her tender ministrations, he begs once more, voice raspy and husky with desire.

 

“K-Keep going... _ p-please…” _

 

He feels her lips press onto his, stopping his pitiful cry as her heavenly tongue once again penetrates the inside of his mouth. He sucks on the wet muscle, trapping it with his own tongue and side of his skull. The warmth spreads through his bones anew as he feels and hears her moan atop him, her body nearly enveloping his form as she shudders. He doesn’t let her go, still focusing his mouth on her tongue, though his hands began to wander down the curves of her shapely hips. They grip onto the edge of her dress, Sally responding by breathing heavily into his mouth, before she pulls away suddenly, leaving him confused as she bats his hands away.

 

“Jack…”

 

The tone in her voice is teasing and yet sharp, a huff escaping her stitched lips as she grabs his wrists with her hand. He has a hard time seeing what she does next, though he notices her familiar spool of thread that she keeps behind her ear moments later. After a few seconds in which can clearly feel his hands being restrained, she bites at the end of the thread, tying it off so that his wrists are bound above him. Her tongue trails along the back of his hand as she does so, lips planting hard kisses all the while, going up all the way to his phalanges. The look on her face is devilishly coy, and he feels his bones tremble due to how beautiful she looks, her lashes fluttering as she glares intensely at him.

 

“There.  _ That _ should stop you from trying to do anything.  _ I told you _ —leave this to me. I’ll take care of you, my dearest.”

 

He just nods, watching as she once again dips down to work on his pelvis and spinal cord. The longer she does so, the more he can feel his self control evaporating, his bony feet starting to curl up from the pleasuring sensations. God, does she know what she is doing to him!? 

 

By the sly look on her face, he can only assume so.

 

He feels a particular sensation that had been building throughout him the entire night start to peak then. It was like an electric current almost; raw, untamed and powerful, making his entire being shake and cry out her name in the deepest growl he was still able to mutter.

 

“ **_Sally…!”_ **

 

He feels his body shake violently, once again grateful that he had no real need to breathe as heavy pants escaped him. That didn’t mean his mind was free of the torturous thoughts—a combination of lust and love making it very difficult for him to focus on anything else than her gentle touches. Thankfully the feeling had started  to die down now, his body no longer shaking as badly as it had been. He was still sensitive however, his body twitching every time she shuffles against his bare bones. She hovers atop him, a petite hand lifting his chin up so she can look at him. Sheepishly looking from her face to his bound wrists, he narrows his sockets playfully as he smiles.

 

“Unite my poor wrists, would you?”

 

She only shakes her head no, which surprises and confuses him. He sighs, gesturing as best he could with his bound hands.

 

“It’s only fair, my love. That I show you the same courtesy.”

 

“Fine...But only because you were so good.”

 

The taut pulling against his hands stops then, and he gently rubs them before grasping her shoulders and pulling her flush against him. He wrapped his arms around her then, embracing her tightly, his skull nuzzling her cheek and planting soft kisses along her jaw. He could feel something in her start to throb; her body shivering as his hands ran down her back, the same scent invading his nostrils more prevalent than before and making him start to feel something, caressing each inch of her as carefully and patiently as he was able. It only took a moment before the tips of his fingers gently crept up the hem of her dress, and then her legs, a small gasp of surprise erupting out of her mouth as he came into contact with slightly damp fabric between her thighs, playfully rimming the sides of it with his phalanges.

 

“My dearest Sally...I do hope you’re prepared for the consequences. Now, I have to give you an even better gift!”

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

She was confused at the feelings twirling around in her leaves as she worked on her sewing machine, ones that made her think strange thoughts about her dear skeleton. She wondered if it was because of her books, part of her so used to fixing the Santa suit up that she was on autopilot, her mind reimagining the passages with vivid detail—Jack and herself taking the place of the romantic leads. She had always been prone to daydreaming; usually when her tasks had been finished for the day and she found herself with nothing truly better to do. Such was the case now, though she certainly did have  _ something _ on her mind.

 

A plan. And not just any plan. This time, she was going to do it. She would make the first move, not him, and surprise her love. He deserved it after all, considering everything they had done today—which honestly only spurred her on harder, thoughts racing as to how she was going to accomplish it. She imagined putting her plan into action, her leaves shuffling around inside her and making her skin feel warm. Quite like when she was with him, she realized. 

 

She often kept such thoughts to herself, not wanting her lover to know of her sad fantasies, until they would build and build—much like they had been all day today—crawling up her cloth skin and making her stitches itch. She wasn’t sure what to do when that happened, not really understanding exactly what was going on and having no idea where to start. She simply understood it as being restless, or possibly another form of the same. 

 

Indeed, she wasn’t sure if she even had such functions. Going by the suggestive comments that made her skin crawl which were often said by the Doctor when she was still under his controlling thumb, it seemed likely. Back then she had never thought of such things, at least not about the Doctor, and never would have dreamed she would have found someone who could actually love and appreciate her. That kind of thing was a fairy tale, certainly too good an ending for someone like herself.

 

She had only become aware of such sensations soon after her relationship with Jack had truly started, feeling a warmth build up inside her stomach whenever he held her close, nuzzling his skull against her cheek or softly kissing her neck. Sometimes he would wrap his arms around her, pressing her close to his thin frame, and she had to remind herself to breathe. He was just so handsome, so caring, part of her still didn’t believe he loved her, even though he always reassured her of it when he saw her.

 

The desire to act on such feelings was quite a new one; one she had been uncertain of at first. Yet the more she attempted to act on those impulses, the more she grew used to the idea. Until now. This thought, this plan she had concocted was making her more than a little nervous, having never done anything so bold before...

 

Though looking down at her love now, his ivory bones splayed below her as his sockets stared at her with the most vulnerable expression she had yet seen on his skull, she was very glad she had tried. To see him like this, his usually calm and collected features contorted in what she could only hope was enjoyment as he cried out, made something inside her start to tremble. She felt a heat, which had been growing steadily throughout their encounter, move from her stomach to the area in between in her legs. It made her face flush and body feel like lead as it intensified, an oddly strangled sound coming out of her mouth.

 

“...”

 

If her lover noticed anything—which she doubted due to the way her hands were running along his ribs and spinal cord—he certainly didn’t show it, hands clenching at the bedsheets as he let out a rather cute groan. It made the sensation inside her only heighten, feeling as if electric currents were running through her cloth body. 

 

Was this what she doing to him? God she hoped so, as it was a wonderful yet confusing feeling that sent every part of her that touched him on edge. Feeling more brave—and spurred on by her dearest friend’s cries of her name—she dared to move her hands further down, towards the edge of his spine and part where his pelvic bone met.

 

“ _ Aa—aaaah…” _

 

He moaned again, his voice husky and raspy with lust as she gently caresses his sacrum. Her fingers dip into every ridge and nook, being extra careful not to press too hard though wanting to give him the adoration he so deserved. She only stopped as her fingers began stroking his Illum, heading downwards toward his pubis, bringing another harsh moan from his skull. It was hot and breathy, his voice sounding similar to when she heard him sing in the graveyard, and she found she loved the sound. He was completely under her control, and hopefully enjoying every second of it. She felt his hands start to reach for her hips then, a devilish idea coming to her as he tries to unfurl the bottom of her dress. She grabs his wrists then, her lover making a surprised noise as she halts his advance, and begins tying them together with the spool of thread she kept with her at all times. 

 

She soon moves away from his bottom half then, pressing kisses along his spine before moving to his sternum once more. He shuffled a bit, a whine escaping his lips—probably from being stuck as he was and unable to reciprocate—before she continued to the underside of his jaw. She could feel the heat within her body start to intensify again, noticing an odd wetness starting to form in between her thighs. It was a confusing feeling, though not unpleasant, and it made her let out a moan as she focused her kisses on his neck—her head buried in the spot between his clavicle and jaw. She felt him stifle underneath her, as her moan made his bones vibrate slightly under the intensity. She was quite close, straddling him with her legs in between his pelvis, hands busy focusing on the vertebrae she knew were a sensitive spot of his, kneading the bony knobs in between her soft fingers.

 

As she felt his hips push forward suddenly, nearly colliding into her own, she felt a rush of warmth course through her as part of his bones rubbed along her inner thigh. It was an accident of course—he was too lost in the throes of her ministrations to be aware of how his body was reacting—but it still made her moan all the same. She felt her face flush with embarrassment, the wetness from before only increasing as she purposefully rubbed her body against his bones. She liked that feeling—wanted more of it. To hear him moan and thrash underneath her was oddly satisfying.

 

“ **_Sally…”_ **

 

It was all the warning she received before his long legs wrapped around her own tightly, seeing as his arms were unable to, holding her flush against him as best they could. She liked the feeling of his shuddering bones against her dress, their rattling making the warmth inside her intensify once more. She sighs, understanding that her game was coming to an end, fixing him with a look that made his jaw droop slightly.

 

“Alright. But only because you’ve been good…”

 

She easily untied his arms, a sly look on her face as she coyly bit the string keeping them bound, nipping at his wrists and the beginnings of his ulna. Planting kisses along his wrists, slowly moving upwards, she even went so far as to suck on a few of his phalanges—her tongue gently caressing each groove of bones as she released it from its threaded prison. Thankfully, he soon turned the tables on her, pinning her petite form underneath him with a devilishly haunting grin. It made her tremble with excitement, though part of her was a little disappointed that her fun had to end there. 

 

She wanted to have her way with him for a little longer, enjoying the noises he was making and the way he squirmed delightfully under her touch. It was so different from how he usually was, she  _ wanted  _ to see more of it. As his hand began to gently trace around some of her more sensitive stitches however, she began to wonder if maybe she was mistaken. She was excited to see what he would do next, yet hoped the anticipation wasn’t too easily readable on her features. She didn’t want to seem too desperate, despite her body clamoring for something,  _ anything _ to satisfy the slowly growing ache in between her legs.

 

“My dearest Sally...I do hope you’re prepared for the consequences. Now, I have to give you an even better gift!”

 

He crooned above her, pressing hard kisses against her collarbone and using his hands to play with the hem of her dress. She could feel them tease her skin playfully, ghosting at the stitches on her legs before daring to tread deeper, a gasp escaping her mouth as she felt them tug at the wet bridge of her underwear. She noticed his sockets widen in surprise for a moment, before a sly grin lit up his skull, his nose softly bumping into hers. She feels her face flush, turning her gaze away from him in shame.

 

“I’m not sure...what’s happening…”

 

“Oh, it’s perfectly normal! You’re simply excited—this is how your body shows it. If I had flesh and organs, my body would have reacted in the same way earlier…”

 

He explained, gently planting a chaste kiss against her lips. She stiffened from the contact, unsure if she wanted him to continue for fear of what reactions her body would illicit next. Her lover seemed to sense her unease, as he did not continue to press any further, actually moving away from her, taking his hands off of her inner thighs and giving her some space. He leans above her, still focusing on her eyes, which only made her more anxious. Could he possibly see the thoughts and desires that were floating through her mind? Her voice was soft as she spoke, barely above a whisper.

 

“...You don’t...think it’s disgusting?”

 

At her words he nearly reeled back in shock, sockets wide as he frowned at her. Why would she say that? He quickly grabbed ahold of her wrist then, his index finger still a touch damp from his explorations earlier. She didn’t mind, too focused on the passionate stare coming from his sockets. Even though he didn’t have eyes, his gaze held her in place as he spoke.

 

“Why...Oh, Sally…My silly, stunning Sally! How could you even suggest such a thing!?”

 

She only felt her face flush hotter, her attention wavering slightly as she tried her hardest to come up with an answer to his question. As if he saw no answer was forthcoming from her, Jack sighed, sockets creased worriedly as he brought his face closer to hers once more.

 

“Nothing about you is ‘disgusting’. I want you to stop thinking that way. You put yourself down like that constantly; It hurts me when you do…”

 

“I suppose it is partly my fault. I have been busy lately, and I’m sorry. I haven’t been around to give you the same support and care you’ve shown me. Well…”

 

His lips met hers then, suddenly, unexpectedly, the hand that once held her wrists snaking around to slide onto the small of her back, cradling her. His kiss was intense, passionate, pressing against her lips with a fervor she had not felt from him before. The fire in between her legs ignited fiercely then, a gasp escaping her as he pulled away.

 

“I’ll do my best to make up for it going forward. Staring now. I promise.”

 

He kissed her again, this time with the same passion as before, and she felt her inner thighs start to become slick again. She could only gasp as she felt his tongue enter her mouth, finding her own quickly and brushing against it. He focused on her mouth for a few moments, prodding and probing with his own tongue when he wasn’t focusing on hers. The hand that had been rubbing circles into the small of her back stopped then, before traveling downward once again to the bottom hem of her dress. A breath hitches in her throat as she felt him slowly, almost painfully begin to hike up her dress, as if he was waiting for her to give him permission to do so.

 

Unable to speak, she did the next best thing she could think of; staring into his sockets with a pleading gaze as she used a hand to guide him into pulling the fabric further up. She shuddered a bit as her cloth skin was exposed to the cold air, though the feeling of her lover’s bones atop her soon began to warm her up again. Holding her arms aloft, she waited for him to finish the job, the dress now exposing her stomach and underside of her breasts. She hadn’t bothered to wear a bra, seeing as it was late and she was going to sleep soon. He wasn’t focusing on taking off her clothes, however, paying attention to something else instead.

 

His phalanges were busy stroking her skin, gently using their pointed tips to run along her stitches. A stifled groan escaped her lips as she felt him rub along a particularly sensitive area; the back of her leg, around the joint where her knee creased, slowly moving up near her butt. He continued along the curve of her left thigh leading to her pelvis, small threads of her red hair poking out from her underwear. 

 

He teasingly went around the waistband, before his fingers began to trail along more of her stitches; It was agony for her. To have him so close and yet so far. And he likely understood what he was doing too, going by the coy smirk on his skull. She was about to say something, but stopped as she felt him plant numerous kisses along her stomach, each one more tender than the last. His half lidded sockets peered upwards to give her a good wink, before his tongue began to run along one of the larger stitches on her stomach, leading to her hip. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her then; the feeling of his wet, slick and warm tongue brushing so carefully and delicately against one of her more sensitive seams making her back arch.

 

“Jack…”

 

He seemed to take this as a cue, finally lifting himself off of her so that he could pull off the rest of her dress—tossing it to the side, before easily slipping back on top of her. She nearly moaned again as she felt him plant more kisses on the valley in between her breasts, gently using his hands to begin to knead the soft mounds of flesh. The heat inside of her was coiling now, tight and impatient as it wound its way around her stomach and into her body. She bit back a cry of want as she felt him nip at the soft flesh, her skin sensitive to the way his tongue began to lavish it right afterwards. He continued working them for some time—exactly how long she had no idea, lost in his touches as she was, groaning and twitching as she did. It was like heaven, the way he carefully put pressure on the spot before running over it with his slick tongue.

 

“ _ Aaah…” _

 

She tried to cross her legs as she felt her opening become exposed to the cool air. The tips of his phalanges began to explore her folds, gently caressing her walls and making her back arch every time he managed to find a particularly good angle. 

 

“Oh my dear, how I wish I could make love to you properly…The sounds you are making now are so heavenly. I’m feeling terribly excited again; if only my bones could show it…”

 

She felt his skull dip downwards then, heading for the area in between her legs. The tip of his mouth brushed against her wet opening, and she could feel his mouth move as he spoke, each slightly muffled word making her rumble and sense him against her more acutely.

 

“The things I would do...I’m sorry; but this is the closest I can manage.”

 

She nearly screamed as she felt his tongue slither around her folds, lapping up her wetness greedily and starting to carefully poke its way inside. Now it was  _ her _ turn to clutch at the bedsheets, her head thrown backwards as his heavenly tongue danced around her walls, curving in just the right ways to reach her vulnerable areas. 

 

She knew his tongue was long, yes; as it was oft talked about due to how he used it so effectively to scare. She had often heard certain comments about her lover from the more...passionate females, and even a few male citizens. This was before their own relationship had truly began, before she was more secure of herself and what she wanted out of her unlife, and part of her had balked at their blunt honesty. 

 

But to think he would be with her now, using his tongue in exactly the manners they had described—better, really if she was honest—gave her a tingle of excitement and warmth that made her insides gush with pleasure.

 

“ _ Jaaaack…” _

 

She couldn’t help it. It was a long, deep moan, coming from the back of her throat and erupting out of her lips. He continued to dig his tongue in deeper; she could feel his mouth stretch accordingly to get the job done, teeth lightly brushing the skin of her pubis. It wasn’t painful at all; she honestly found the light sense of pressure he created on the area to be somewhat delightful. He was so careful, dedicated and yet precise—as with everything he did—while trying to make love to her. Her hips began to buck as he hit a particularly good spot, his arms carefully wrapping around her thighs to make sure she didn’t move too much and dislodge his tongue. 

 

“ _ Aaa—Oh, Jack...I—“ _

 

He seemed to chuckle then, which only spurred on her inner torment, his tongue moving about as he did so. She wanted to focus on the sound, loving the way his voice tickled her eardrums, but she couldn’t due to the intensity at which he was pleasuring her. It was all she could focus on, really; his tongue slick and firm as it pressed against her walls, causing her to cry out his name yet again. She was seeing stars now, having nearly reached the peak of her second orgasm. It flooded out of her in a rush, her back arched as her legs began to tremble from the comfort of the release. She wasn’t sure when she began to recover, her body still tingling slightly from the intense stimulation. When she was finally able to take stock of her senses, her breathing slowly returning to normal, though her body was still flushed and recovering from the build up of adrenaline. She could feel her lover lying by her side, his arms starting to wrap around her body then, tightly holding her against his bones. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, attempting to plant a kiss on his jaw. He accepted it, before craning his head downwards towards her, planting a kiss of his own on her forehead. She made a soft hum, staring up at him before speaking.

 

“That...I don’t know how to...it was amazing!”

 

She felt him plant another kiss on her cheek then, before enveloping her in his arms completely. A contented sigh escaped him, sockets narrowed lovingly as he took in her smiling face.

 

“I’m glad...you were able to enjoy it.”

 

She shivered slightly then, her skin prickling as the heat from her excitement finally cooled down completely. She felt tired then, eyelids struggling to stay open despite her desire to be with her lover. He smiled, running a hand through her hair as he also pulled the bed sheets over them, a yawn escaping his skull. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers so that their noses began to bump against one another.

 

“I still feel bad about it. Part of me wanted us to finish it off together…That’s usually how it happens in my books.”

 

He laughed then, a sound that made her heart leap, before kissing her again on the lips.

 

“Oh don’t worry about that, my love...We’ll have plenty of time to figure out how this works. And we can do it as many times as you wish.”

 

She felt herself blush again at his words. They could do it again? She wasn’t sure if she wanted it to continue right at this moment, tired and exhausted as she was. She was quite content to lay there in his arms, enjoying the warmth of the bedsheets and his bones against her. She knew she would be safe there, in his arms, and dearly hoped he felt something similar. Before her weariness began to overtake her, eyelids drooping closed, she managed to say one last thing to her dearest companion who had done so much for her tonight.

 

“I love you, Jack…”

  
  
  



End file.
